Who Knew?
by Ghetto Anime Princess
Summary: Neji and Tenten always seemed to have an undeniable amount of affection for each other. For some reason they separate, but neither seem to be okay with it. Neji isolates himself at the loss of the only woman he loved and Tenten gives up on love. Who Knew?


**Heyyyyy you guys. I know your probably thinking 'Where the HELL are you!?' But to be honest, I don't have internet at my house. I'm at my friends so this is temporary. I haven't upated my Shika X Mari, I know, I know, but I'll get on that, Kay?**

**This was inspired by the Pink Song, Who Knew? I heard that song and I couldn't help but think...what if Tenten and Neji actually one day broke up? So I wrote this on the idea of that thought, not to mention I was depressed when it happened so... Enjoy?**

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = cJmghwq7k2I

* * *

Who Knew?

Tenten opened her eyes, slowly at the sound of the buzzing alarm. She squinted as the time came into focus, it reading eight fifteen. Lifting her hand and dropping the weight back down on the electronic clock, it stopped beeping and fell to the floor. Looking at the blue comforter that she clutched in her arms, something in her room didn't feel right.

She never felt this cold before. Sure, she was covered in a thick blue comforter and it was mid-fall, but she was used to this heat always surrounding her body, holding it close, making her feel a lot safer than she felt at that particular moment.

It seemed way too quiet. It seemed like not even the house was creaking. Even as she shifted slightly on her queen sized bed, the bed didn't seem to respond. She heard the distant chirping of the morning dove and the leaves being blown askew on the cement pavement, but other than that...too much silence.

Her heart was aching undeniably, that was certain. She had no idea what was going on but the moment she woke up, her heartbeat seemed to have slowed down, like it wasn't working as hard to fulfill its purpose to help her live. Her eyes felt tired, like they had been working even though she was asleep the whole night. Her body just felt...

Lifeless.

Her brain hadn't even awakened from her sleep. Everything that her body felt, physically and emotionally, everything that had left her in a daze was something that must have carried over from more than a day, or even a few weeks. Possibly even months.

Tenten's brain awoke at the thought of the previous days as far back as she could, her eyes watering. Her pale, slender, fingers clutched the blue comforter as hard as she could, she hugged it close as the realization of why she felt like she was worthless, like she wasn't anything. She buried her face in the coverings, biting her lip until it bled.

It really happened.

She sat there, unsure of whether or not to even show up to the birthday party of Naruto's eldest son, Harukan. She cared about the small boy, but she wasn't sure whether or not she really should go. What if she ruined everyone's mood? The thought of everyone asking about her sour mood would only dig a knife deeper into her heart. Her heart skipped a beat when thought that deadly thought.

What if _he's_ there?

There's no reason why he shouldn't be. If he wasn't, that would be a hell of a worse insult than her not showing up. She loved that child, Harukan. But the pain she would risk enduring if she didn't even endure it would be even worse.

_I have to go_, she decided finally before she pushed her body up, her arms barely stable enough to hold her body up. Clutching her head, her hair fisted between her fingers, she balled up into a fetal position for a brief moment.

It really happened. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to. It had been almost a month since it had happened. She couldn't believe it, no matter how hard she tried. But it had been the same process when she woke up each morning. The thought that it really was over, the pain overwhelming her...

Laying her head back down, she stuffed her face in her pillow. She didn't care that her lungs were struggling for what little air she was receiving. She just felt her hands grip the pillow, breathing in as deeply as she could.

It was almost gone...

At that moment, Tenten realized that it was all true. Her mind just snapped as she sat up and yanked open her bottom drawer, pulling out a photo album, old love letters, a ravor blade, and paused to look at the ring on her finger. He didn't ask for it back. He must have wanted her to remember him even after what happened.

Hot tears started to pour down her cheeks, her anger diminishing her pain briefly as she yanked the jewelry from her hand. She opened the photo album and flipped through the pages, remembering the old days from team Gai. She didn't want to destroy those.

The most recent ones, the ones that she treasured the most, she started to rip them in half, her frustration not yet ending as she went towrads the love letters they had sent to one another when they had each been on separate missions.

Her phone suddenly started to ring and everything around her seemed to have instantly frozen. She grabbed for it and looked at the caller I.D. and saw it said Kankuro. Her heart lurched as she contemplated whether or not to answer the phone.

"He-hello?" she barely whispered.

"Hey, Ten. How are you?" Kankuro asked in a kind voice. She swallowed the lump in her throat and cleared it, hoping to sound at least somewhat decent.

"I'm...okay...What's going on, Kuro?" she questioned, her voice sounding weak and fragile. She couldn't do much for it.

"You don't sound very okay, Tenten. Are you sure you are okay?" Kankuro responded in a concerned tone. She swallowed and felt tears forming before she started to feel her nose run. Sniffling, she grunted a yes before he sighed. "I'm not going to say anything about it. It's been almost a month, hasn't it?"

"Kankuro, I don't want to talk about this," she whispered, her voice cracking from the swelling of tears in her throat. She coughed a little before she heard him let out another exhale of breath.

"Tenten, I'm only questioning you because I care. Just because that bastard can't see-"

"Just SHUT UP!" she screeched finally, Kankuro's words silenced before he heard Tenten's struggled sobs overwhelmed her while she was on the phone. "I'm going to Harukan's birthday...and I don't really care if he is there or not."

"You can't mean that. For God's sake don't lie to yourself. You'll collapse like a ton of bricks if you catch his eye," Kankuro responded. "Wait for me at Ichiraku at about six thirty. I'm picking you up and making sure you're really as okay as you say."

"But-"

"No buts. I actually give a shit about you, Ten. You're one of the only people I'd risk my life for. And personally, I would kick his ass for what he's done. But you know what? I respect your feelings too much to do that," he explained, leaving her speechless. "I'll see you later on tonight."

And with that, he hung up the phone.

Tenten sighed and closed her eyes, realizing that Kankuro was one of those people who just wouldn't leave her alone. Not saying that it was a bad thing that he was like that, but it actually made her feel like her life was really worth living for once.

_I have to go see Harukan,_ she told herself. It doesn't matter if he's there. If he is, I'm only going to prove that I really can get on with my life without him. Standing up, she headed towards the closet, she paused once more when her cell phone rang. She had never felt more important now more than ever. She prayed the caller I.D. would read the name she was dreading but instead...

Naomi.

"Hello?"

"Tenshi-chan! We're all back!" she exclaimed in a cheerful voice. Tenten winced at the volume and smiled weakly in the phone, hoping to fake the happiness she attempted to mimic.

"He-hey Naomi. I'm glad you guys are back from the music convention," she said with a bleak tone. Naomi seemed to have ignored the way she sounded, only making Tenten feel like the woman didn't care about her feelings.

"The International Music Convention!" She exclaimed. "There are so many different types of music that I had no idea were as amazing! We performed that song you wrote recently! Aozora No Namida? It was awesome! Then Hell's Angels performed Simple and Clean..." Tenten smiled slightly at the jealousy in Naomi's voice and heard a slight muffled noise in the background. "Shut up, Hani!"

"Haha!" Tenten managed to let out, one that was serious. Naomi always seemed to make her feel better whether she honestly meant to or not. Naomi let out an annoyed sigh.

"Anyway!" she said as an interjection before she cleared her throat. "There were some songs that just hit me hard! Like, you know Underworld?" she asked as Tenten grunted into the phone. "Wellll, they were there and they sang D-Technolife and Colors of the Heart! They did fantastic! Then there was Seven Sins and they sang What's Up People? and Zetsubou Billy! Then there were songs that I had never heard of along with artists. My favorite was this woman named Blue Rose."

"Really...?" Tenten asked, intrigued. Her current pain had been numbed by her current conversation, but something deep down told her that eventually she would feel it tenfold.

"Yeah! I bought her CD and she said she loved my music. We had a little chat. She's a rebel where she's from and she writes all of her own music. My favorite one that she did was Sober. It's a work of art," Naomi said in awe. "I'm burning you a copy whether you like it or not. This should be here, all of her music. Trust me." Tenten giggled at the song. It sounded like the woman was crazy.

"Oh really? Does she beat mama's work?" Tenten teased as almost instantly the popstar's lips sealed up. The weapon mistress took that as an insult. "Aw, come on, Naomi-chan. Nothing can beat Mama's work."

"I think she did, Tenten. I'm sorry, but... You just have to listen to this. God bless your mother's soul but, this speaks for everyone. Everyone has that one song that hits them the hardest. Mine was Sober. I think yours is this song called...Who Knew."

Tenten didn't really care about the music. It was her utter loyalty and love for her mother that made her so angry at the moment. There was a slight chance that this woman was better at her job than her mother was at hers, but she couldn't bear that idea.

"Who Knew what? Who knew that I could drink all of my money away? Who knew that life could be such a bitch? Who knew that-"

"I know better. 'Cause you said forever. And ever...who knew?" Naomi whispered as Tenten's fingers let go of the phone. It collapsed on the bed while her hands raced up to her heart, gripping her shirt where her heart was.

"Tenten? Ten...Tenshi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have," she said barely inaudible only from the distance between her ear and the phone. Tenten balled up into a fetal position, hiding her face before her finger went down and hit the red end button. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. The pain was bad enough, why have to express it outloud?

She knew one thing though. She knew that by the end of the day she would hear that song. She would hear every word and it would speak how she felt, whether anyone was listening or not.

* * *

Neji flinched at the woman's fingers tangling his hair into knots. She didn't seem to notice as she gazed in awe at his ebony locks, gliding her hand down his back. It brought back a painful nostalgic feeling in his chest, but he refused to reveal it.

"I love your hair, Neji-kun," she whispered, putting a lot of effort into the tone she was trying to present as seductive. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore her, acting like he was asleep, but the female obviously knew better. "Come on, Neji-kun! Why are you ignoring me?"

"Don't call me Neji-kun," he seethed in an icy tone before he yanked away from her, his bare body facing away from hers. She frowned slightly, leaning her hands on his arms and attempted to pull him back to face her, but she obviously wasn't strong enough, presenting she was an average girl.

"Why are you being so mean this early? You couldn't possibly be sour because its time to get up and get a shower in," she whispered with a smile, hoping to get another moment with Neji and her alone.

"Or you could always just leave," he stated flatly, not caring how bad she took the sentence. She blinked twice and her face seemed to shrink together like she had licked a lemon.

"Who do you think you are? How can you treat me like straight trash after last night together?" she yelled, her voice filled with annoyance and most of all, insultance. Neji's back muscles just bulked up as he turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"Sex is sex. Don't expect more than that, especially after what, only a good three hours?" he reminded her before he sat up, turning away from her again. _Hiashi is going to kill me for letting a random woman in here..._

"I thought we were actually starting something! Sex can lead to-"

"I'm not looking for a relationship. All a man usually wants is sex and I think I'll be fine with that, even if its not from you," he interrupted, speaking his mind. "Oh, and by the way. I've had better. Don't try and flatter yourself."

Letting out a shriek of anger, she yanked herself up and stomped her foot before she searched for her articles of clothing, yanking them over her body.

"You shouldn't flatter yourself either, Mister Hyuga! I'm sure there are more men in the world who know how to treat a lady right, in and out of the bedroom!" she taunted before stalking out, slamming the door behind her.

He didn't seem to care what...What's-Her-Face thought of their actions in bed. He didn't put much effort into the night before, and yet she seemed to have been well pleased with everything he had done half-heartedly. He felt ashamed of himself. He knew Hiashi knew everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, but he knew that the Head of the Hyuga Clan wouldn't scold him.

He had no other way to deal with how he felt.

He had had almost a different woman over every night for the past month and it wasn't a surprise how each of them had the same characteristics. Long brown hair and deep chestnut brown eyes with a petite body structure. He wouldn't be able to get over her anytime soon by the way it looked.

He remembered when he and Tenten had se-or made love with one another, it was a sacred thing. It could be playful, it could be intense, it could be something that would only draw them closer with one another. And without it, he felt like he was dying on the inside.

No he wasn't addicted to sex, or her body. Not just the way it tasted and smelled, the way it felt against his own skin, but just her very being. Her wide grin and her shyness whenever she pretended to conceal herself. The doorway to her soul that he called his eyes. The way she twirled the ends of his hair and stroked his back _juuust_ the right way.

The only way he felt like he was making a progress by picking out woman who somewhat resembled her. They didn't feel like her or sound like her. Whenever he slept with them, they didn't hold him the way she did, or say 'I love you' in his ear. The after effects when he finished were even worse.

He found himself longing for her even more, not only sexually, but emotionally. He started reverse back to his bitter, coldhearted ways. He only hoped that one day a maid would knock on his door and say, 'Lady Tenten is here to visit' and they would be reunited. Unfortunately, this wasn't a television drama and there was no happy ending ensured.

He was suddenly reminded by his mind that Harukan's birthday was today and that the party would be later. _She has to come, there's no reason why she shouldn't... _he thought to himself until his negative mind came and said,_ well, the only reason is because she knows for a fact you'd be there._

He couldn't miss his nephew's birthday for such a selfish reason. Yes, the woman was the one who gave his life some meaning, but that didn't mean he had to be selfish about it and ruin the Hyuga's next generation's heir.

_He might not even get the blessing to carry on the name though, _he reminded himself, realizing that Naruto's eldest son had somehow been born without the Hyuga Clan's all seeing eyes. He was just a normal looking blonde hair blue-eyed child to everyone else. Most of the members of the Hyuga family disowned Harukan and it caused internal conflict between Hinata, Naruto, and the boy, but there wasn't anything they could do except hope that Hiashi can once again, persuade the elders to change their old, stiffened ways.

Neji scratched his knotted hair and started to attempt to fix the damage that other girl had caused before he just gave up, deciding it was a lost cause.

_Was it really a lost cause...?_

Tenten was really taking it the hardest, he knew that for a fact. Neji was just frustrated and addicted to her, the separation was painful and almost like detoxing for him, but Tenten must have felt like her life wasn't worth living anymore. He could only hope she wouldn't kill herself at some point. She had too much to live for...

_She probably doesn't see it though..._

Unlike most relationships, theirs had ended not because one of them wanted to or both of them wanted to, but because they had both damaged each other to the extent where they shoved the other away when they were angry, but felt the string that connected their hearts tugging with pain when they realized what had happened.

On Neji's end, he was starting to get jealous and stress from leading an ANBU Black Ops team was only making him worry about their relationship. He started to not accuse her, but of men that she hung around, especially the main threat, Sanoko who was with Naomi, Hani, and Nyosasa when it came to the band's work and Tenten. He was a womanizer who seemed to have his eyes specifically set on the weapon mistress and didn't care if Neji knew. Eventually it caused arguements and they conflicted more and more often.

Tenten on the other hand, who seemed to have been struggling with her ninja studies, realizing that it had gone as far as she could possibly make it go, her ranking stopped at Special Jonin after she demoted herself from ANBU for personal reasons. She was called on missions and hers were more heartless and brutal, only causing her to question a lot of her beliefs in the nindo that everyone claimed they wanted to follow for so long. She hoped to switch to her writing of music and it boosted her up even farther than for not only writing for Seven Stars, but other famous musicians all over the country. She ended up being away from home, going on road trips with Seven Stars every now and then and then visiting some artists to discuss contracts and such. She noticed Neji's behavior and started to get annoyed and was starting to fight back against him, but she didn't want them to separate. Not to mention matters only got worse when Neji found out her shameful secret.

Unfortunately in the end, that lead to the demise of their relationship. They were both to angry to notice what they had done, but once the aftermath hit, Tenten lost her ability to write and Neji saw no reason to be a Shinobi any longer. They had destroyed the other's being without even being conscious of it at first. Now, they both long for each other, knowing they probably won't ever be together again.

_I wish it wasn't this serious. Fights, we've had. We aren't perfect, I know that much. But this... _he admitted to himself. _Most people don't even know half the story. If one of us described it leaving out the-_ he couldn't even say the word in his mind. He sighed and knew that in the end, hanging out with those 'punk-rockers' would affect her innocence in the wrong way.

And it did.

Either way, he knew what she was doing wasn't as serious as most cases. He would have never guessed if she hadn't told him, especially since she had been apparently doing it for at least five years and he hadn't noticed a change or even any marks on her arms or legs. It must have eased all the pain she thought about whenever she was left alone. And now that she _was _left alone majority of the time, he could only hope that she was trying to save herself from becoming what he most feared.

He unconsciously reached for the pillow beside his own, bringing it to his nose, inhaling deeply. He threw it at the bedside lamp, causing it to come crashing down to the floor without a second to spare. There were too many smells to pin it on Tenten's. Her was a sweet, raspberry smell and it had dispersed from all the other scents of cheap perfume and cigarettes and other things that he distasted.

Neji stood up and headed towards the shower, reading the time to say ten thirty-five. He was up a lot later than he normally would have been, but he honestly didn't care anymore. He started the shower to an ice cold temperature and stepped in, closing his eyes, feeling the pain temporarily numb away.

* * *

"Happy birthday Harukan!" Nashibu, Sasuke and Sakura's eldest son. exclaimed to his best friend before he hugged him, handing him a bright red box. The blonde haired boy grinned widely and started to rip it open, but a larger hand stopped it, it in particular to be a larger blonde haired man who seemed to be identical to the other.

"Harukan, you know you have to wait until a little later before you can open your gifts," Naruto reminded his eldest son before the boy sighed in disappointment.

"But Dad! It's from Nashibu! Let me just open his!" he pleaded as Naruto caught the eye of his wife, who had her own smirk on her face and giving a brief nod. Naruto's face broke out into a classic grin before he finally said,

"Alright, alright! Go ahead!"

The boy let out a yell of happiness before ripping the wrapping paper to pieces. Sakura let out a laugh of amusement as Sasuke smiled at his own son's reaction to the gift he had gotten for his best friend.

"Wow! You're awesome, Nashi! This is so cool!" Harukan exclaimed, holding up the gift for everyone to see. It was a miniature ice block with a photo of Harukan and Nashibu holding up a thumbs up to the photo. It was enclosed in a glass case.

"My dad had a mission! He had to, you know, go ahead and head over to the Ice Village and he went and got it made for you! Don't open the glass case though, or it'll start to melt. It has...um...what is it, Dad?" The Uchiha heir asked as Sasuke shook his head, a smirk on his lips.

"The glass is made to keep the internal temperature at five degrees celsius, so to make sure that it doesn't start to melt and ruin the picture," he explained as Harukan's face seemed to show utter fascination.

"Hey, Harukan," a deep, more proper tone said, breaking the child out of his trance. His eyes lit up as he ran over to his uncle.

"Uncle Neji!" he shouted and jumped into his arms. Neij's lips revealed a smile as they gave one another a hug. Harukan looked around and frowned for a brief moment, only causing Neji's smile to disappear as well.

"What is it?"

"Where's Aunt Tenten? She said she would be here, she promised!" he reminded everyone as suddenly the faces of all showed an awkard feeling. Neji's was the only one that remained neutral before he blinked and gave a brief smile.

"I'm not sure, Haru. She must be running late. She takes her time every now and then, you know?" Neji answered calmly. Hinata saw the look in his eyes saying he was in a lot of pain and she worried about the jagged break to the relationship. _Tenten must not be any better... _she told herself.

"Do you like the gift Nashi-san gave me? I love it! Sasuke-sama just explained to me why not to open the glass, didja hear?" Harukan asked Neji, his lips moving at an unimaginable pace. Harukan had an unimaginable devotion to Neji and Tenten, especially Tenten for some unknown reason. It possibly could have been because she was born from outside of the Hyuga family and he didn't have to feel awkward around her whenever he saw her around.

Meanwhile, while Neji was hearing the story of the ice picture frame, Tenten and Kankuro walked into the Hyuga Compound, prepared for what was going to happen if she caught sight of Neji, moreso caught his eye. Kankuro's hand was enveloped in hers, not as a love notion, but a reassuring one.

"Are you sure you're ready to-"

"I'm here for my Harukan, not Neji. Let's keep it that way," Tenten interrupted, her voice hard and prepared for when she faced the human icicle once again._ He hates me, I know he does. So no reason to feel excited whenever I see him_, she told herself.

"Ten!" She turned around and saw Temari and Shikamaru approaching her. She smiled weakly and saw themselves hand in hand as well, Temari's stomach slightly rounded from what Tenten could see. It only placed a knot in her throat and tears threatening to form.

_She is so lucky..._

"He-hey you guys, what's going on?" Tenten answered back as Shikamaru clutched the drink in his hands of what seemed to be a simple cup of fruit punch. Temari's eyes flew to Tenten and Kankuro's clasped hands and her eyebrow rose towards her best friend. Kankuro didn't seem to notice until Tenten shook her head, Temari's eyes reading what had happened.

"What-?"

"Nothing, it was an inside conversation, Kuro," Temari snapped at her younger brother, his eyes hardening and his face producing a scowl well made for the woman known as the Sand Witch of Suna.

"Suuure," he muttered. "Probably just talking around me and Shikamaru." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Trust me, they always do that. I'm used to it by now, so it doesn't really affect me anymore," he admitted as Kankuro sighed.

"Lucky..."

"What'd you get for the little Naruto Clone?" Temari asked Tenten as she smiled and held up a small box covered in blue wrapping paper.

"Considering that he's starting the academy next September, I thought it'd be best to go ahead and buy him his first set of weaponry. Except this time, I got one engraved with his name on the side of it," she explained as Shikamaru shook his head.

"Everyone knows that's your specialty, weapons that is. We shouldn't be that surprised, you know?" he explained. "They say he might be in my class, along with Nashibu." Temari shook her head and folded her arms across her chest.

"You probably requested them, just like what you'll do with your own children and Tente-" Temari stopped in her sentence and Tenten flinched and avoided her friend's eyes. "Tenten, I-"

"I'd better go give his gift to him," she decided as she turned around, heading away from the group of friends. Kankuro caught up with her, taking her hand again only making her look at him in slight confusion.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you by yourself," he whispered simply as she felt a little better, especially when she saw the birthday boy and his parents crowded around him. Sasuke and Sakura were present, but the only person she noticed more than anyone else was...

Neji.

Kankuro felt her stiffen and he only gripped her hand even tighter, reassuring her that she could get through this. Tenten actually looked more than decent. She was wearing a dark blue and white striped shirt that showed off her upper body form while she wore a black skirt and fishnets under it.

Harukan was in his uncle's arms, clutching his neck in excitement. In his hand was a large book that looked like it had an array of photos inside. His deep sapphire eyes connected with Tenten's, he let out a yell of excitement and dropped almost instantly from Neji's arms and sprinted for hers.

Everyone turned and saw Tenten pick him up and swing him in circles before pulling him into the tightest bear hug she had ever given. After everyone realized who it was, they each stole a look at Neji to see his reaction, which in response was nothing.

"Aunt Tenten! You made it! Why are you so late?" Harukan scolded as she managed to let out a giggle, ruffling his hair a little before placing a peck on his cheek. Neji missed that innocent giggle that usually rang from her lips whenever they had a brief moment to themselves.

"I had to make a stop," she replied with a slight laugh. Neji's eyes turned slightly to the right, seeing a mass of messy brown hair and deep dark-brown eyes glaring back at him. There was only one person who would look at him with such scorn so boldly and so easily.

Kankuro.

They never did like each other, always fighting for Tenten's heart. Neji got it and Kankuro's love for the girl never died, but now Neji only saw his companionship as a chance to take advantage of the heartbroken woman. Kankuro saw Neji unworthy of even being in Tenten's presence and had utter hatred for the Hyuga.

"What'd you get me, Auntie?" he asked in excitement as Tenten pulled out the blue box from before and flashed it to him. He clutched it in his hands and shook it, trying to figure out what was inside of it. "I'll open it first later on, okay? Dad said I could only open one right now, and I had opened Nashibu's." Tenten gave him a warm smile and merely nodded as he passed the gift to his father to put on the table.

"When are you and Uncle Neji going to take me out again?" Harukan asked as the silence between the ex-couple became awkward and painful to an unimaginable extent. Tenten sighed and realized Neji didn't break the news to the child. With that, she knew she probably wouldn't be able to see him until next year's birthday. All she could do was shrug.

"I'm not sure, to be honest, Haru," she admitted, everyone exchanging glances as she gave a wide smile to the small boy. "I'll tell you whenever I find out, okay?" He nodded as Tenten's cell phone went off. She reached in her pocket and said,

"Hello?"

"Tenshi! I-"

"Naomi, I told you already. I'm with Harukan at his birthday party," she seethed into the phone, Harukan laughing at her sudden mood change.

"The song! The song i was telling you about! I just sent it, so it might start playing in a while. I don't want it to surprise you and scare you or anything like-"

"Stop treating me like a baby. I understand you care, but I'll just cancel the transfer," she stated calmly.

"But-"

"Bye Naomi," she interrupted quickly before sliding her phone shut. She had bought a new phone a while ago and that automatically ended the call. She shifted her weight and hopped Harukan back onto her waist. "I'm sorry about that, little man."

"It's okay! I know you gotta take care of your music business sorta thing," he said with a tone of understanding of her second job. She frowned slightly and smiled weakly. "Hey, Nashibu! Let's go in the kitchen and get a snack! Tsui should be in there!" The child jumped out of his Aunt's arms and yanked his best friend towards the kitchen. "See ya later on, Auntie!"

Tenten waved back with a slight laugh just before Hinata started after them.

"Haru! You know there's already snacks out here for people! No special treatment!" Hinata called as the kids seemed to speed up at the sight of Harukan's mother attempting to chase them down. Naruto chuckled and shook his head when he gestured towards Sasuke.

"Help me take these gifts upstairs to his room," as he stacked as many as he could possible and headed up the large grand staircase of the Hyuga Compound just as Temari called Sakura over towards her and Shikamaru. It left Kankuro, Tenten, and Neji alone in that one area.

The silence was unbearable. Tenten had taken out her phone and pretended to look preoccupied, Neji seemed to have been drilling holes with his eyes into her head and Kankuro seemed to have been wishing that Neji would drop dead any moment. Neji managed to speak.

"Tenten...can I talk to you-?"

"You have no rights to say anything to her," Kankuro interrupted, seething through his teeth as if he was spitting venom. Tenten seemed frozen in a trance before she touched Kankuro's arm.

"...What is it?" she barely squeaked as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Can we...talk in private-?"

"Where Tenten goes, I go," Kankuro interrupted again, Tenten looking away, not saying anything about that. She needed Kankuro's moral support. She couldn't do anything without him if it had to do with Neji Hyuga.

"Tenten, please," Neji begged as her eyes glared into her phone until she slid it back down, nodding briefly. Neji felt relieved and thankful that she was willing to have a conversation without the Puppet Master looking over her shoulder.

He gestured her to follow him as she followed after a moment of slight hesitation. They headed up the grand stairway and went to the right. Tenten knew at that moment they were heading to his bedroom, the only room in the house where they knew that they were completely private.

He opened the door and let her enter first before he followed her and closed the door behind him. She sat down on the couch, looking around the room, realizing that it wasn't much different from the last time she had visited it.

He locked the door and stood against the door, neitiher of them able to talk about what they knew they were there for.

"Soo..." Neji barely started as Tenten pulled out her phone and hoped it would aid as a distraction. "I see you and Kankuro are together...again."

"It's not...what it looks like," She barely spoke, her voice cracking as her fingers started to move even faster, the tapping noise of the keys starting to agitate the Hyuga. "He just...he just cares about me is all. Nothing else is going on between us."

"Hn," Neji simply answered as Tenten's fingers started to text even faster. He grinded his teeth together and started towards her, her mind so engrossed in the technology in her hands that she didn't even see or sense him approaching her. He yanked it out of her hands before she could respond and threw it on the bed.

"Hey-!"

"Will you listen to me! I feel like I'm going insane because you have this 'I don't care' attitude!" he yelled at her, her eyes surprised at his words. She stood up and folded her arms across her chest.

"...You're telling me...that you think I don't care?" she barely whispered as Neji's eyes softened, realizing that he said the wrong thing and she took it the hardest way possible.

"Ten, I meant-"

"The first time I've seen you in a whole month and you think that I'm just dandy? When I can finally look at you, be less than a foot closer to you, you think that I'm fucking Kankuro? I'm going back downstairs," she barely spoke as she turned and grabbed her phone from the bed, heading towards the door.

Neji saw where she was heading and grabbed her before she could make a break for it. She yanked her arm, trying to break free, trying to prevent herself from crying in front of him even though she had done it plenty of times in the past.

"Let me go-!"

"You're not walking out on me like you used to! You are going to talk to me, do you hear me?" Neji seethed as he shook her slightly, only scaring her for a brief moment before he realized that tears were streaming down her face.

"There is nothing to be said!" she yelled at him before she attempted to break free of his grip.

"When was the last time you shot anything up?" Neji asked as she stopped trying to pull away from him, fear and remembrance of past experiences. "Don't try and play dumb. You already told me you did it every now and then with Sanoko. I'm just watch-"

"You're watching out for me now? I'm not some junkie, okay? I said I've done it only a few times, to try it and to deal with the stress. I'm not going to overdose on heroine like some person with a problem!" she screamed.

"Drugs are serious, Tenten-"

"Why do you think I stopped when we started to try and have kids?" she asked. "I wasn't going to lose another baby. It's hard enough getting pregnant, if we actually ever did..." Neji's grip on her arm loosened before she yanked away. "I've been clean for almost four months, before we even broke up. When I told you, you went crazy and I knew right then I should have kept that to myself. And now...Well, I think if I ever allow myself to love anyone else, it'll have to be Kankuro. He's the only one I trust enough to get that close."

Neji felt his heart shatter and he balled his hands into fists. Before Tenten could turn away and head out the door, he grabbed her shoulders and yanked her body back into an embrace, her phone falling to the ground. She attempted to pull herself away, but she gave up resisting when she smelled his hair, how his arms seemed to shield her from her pain.

"Neji, I didn't come up here to make out or fix anything, let me go!"

"You have no idea how much I missed you."

The feeling that overwhelmed Tenten was like any other. Tears started to form in her eyes before she hugged his neck closer to her own, wondering what the hell she was doing. She knew he was hurting, but he wouldn't show it physically like she would if she would have seen anyone in town. Neji was too strong for that. However, he wasn't strong enough to resist the only woman he had ever loved with every fiber of his being.

Neji's body was relieved when he inhaled her and clutched her close. He was wanting her more and more each day, his addiction to her was only getting stronger.

_What am I doing...? _she asked herself before her phone started beeping. Neither of them seemed to have noticed it, but Tenten noticed when an unknown song started playing just as Neji's lips crashed against hers, relinquishing her need for his touch only for the brief moment that they would have together.

The song that played, Tenten couldn't help but listen to the words and she knew by Neji's brief pauses when he heard the lyrics that he was having internal conflict about what the song was saying.

_You took my hand, you showed me how. You promised me you'd be around. Uh-huh...that's right... I took your words and I believed. In everything you said to me...Yeah-huh...that's right..._

Tenten felt the tears drip from her cheeks to her ears the more she and her ex-lover held each other in attempts to disperse the pain even for the little time that they had together. They wanted to make sure that they could love one another one more time.

_If someone said three years from now...you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out. 'Cause their all wrong...I know....better...cause you said forever...and ever...who knew?_

Tenten shuddered inside when she heard that part of the song. When she thought of those words she could only hear Kankuro telling her in her ear their whole relationship that it wouldn't last any longer than theirs did. She swore that he only did that because he wanted her back but now he realized that her friend was right and was only trying to help her out.

_Remember when we were such fools? And so convinced and just too cool? Oh no...no no...I wish I could touch you again...I wish I could still call you friend...I'd give...anything..._

Neji's lips removed themselves from hers before they went down and caressed her neck, small kisses decorating it before Tenten's arms let go of his neck. Her mind only told her that he wanted one more time to make love to her. She honestly didn't have a problem with it, but she knew the aftermath would be worse than how she already felt...

_When someone said count your blessings now, before their long gone, I guess I just didn't know how...I was all wrong...They knew...better...still you said forever...and ever...who knew?_

Neji knew he would get carried away if he didn't keep his self-control intact. No matter how bad he wanted to undress her and take her, for them to be together again, he knew that he couldn't. He pulled himself away from her and attempted to look into her eyes, but they were closed and shielded with her hands, wet with tears. His eyes widened and he felt all this guilt overwhelm him, unable to do anything but look at her. Her sobs were silent and she wouldn't shake and shudder the way she used to.

_I'll keep locked in my head...until we meet again...until we...until we meet again...I won't forget you my friend...what happened?  
_

Tenten looked at him and didn't see the Neji she had loved for the past six years, but the one she had grown up with from the time they were still in school. He looked uninterested in her and the scowl on his face only pained her to realize that he really could do without her, that she was the only one affected by their relationship. _What did happen...?_

_If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out because their all wrong and! That last kiss, I'll cherish! Until we meet again! When time makes it harder! I wish I could remember! But I'll keep your memory! You'll visit me in my sleep! My darling...who knew?_

_My darling, my darling... who knew?_

_My darling...I'll miss you...my darling...who knew? ...Who knew?_

She pulled herself up and straightened her shirt, avoiding his eyes before she reached for her phone. Neji saw her pocket her phone after she powered it down as she swiped at the tears on her face before walking towards the door.

"...Tenten? Where-?" she stopped and smiled weakly at him before she turned the doorknob.

"Goodbye Neji...I just...realized that you couldn't say it...So I decided to say it first," she said in a clear tone. "It's going to take a while to get over this, I know it will. I hope you'll be okay though. Really."

Neji's eyes widened at her words, realizing she was making a clean break between them because he knew he couldn't not because he didn't know how, but because he didn't want to. They both wanted to stay together but the way she had seen him at that particular moment only made her feel like she had been led on for so long. He had not meant to make her feel the way he had right then.

"Tenten, wait," he whispered as she paused in mid pull at opening the door. "Please. Don't. I love you." She couldn't look at him anymore, she knew if she did she would only say what he wanted and fall into his arms and then they'd both be hurt even more.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before she left the room, pulling the door behind her. Neji stood in awe at what had just happened before he sat down on the couch and covered his face his knuckles white, his hands fisted in his hair.

Tenten stood outside the door, unmoving before she realized what she had done. Her body had been so deprived of him before that now it was aching for him. She collapsed to her knees leaned over, her hair cascading over her shoulders hiding her face, her hands clutching her chest. The song replaying repeatedly in her head didn't help her state of mind. All she could think the whole time was...

Who knew?


End file.
